Percy Jackson and the Olympians
by csarcher3
Summary: Percy is aiming high. He wants to be the best, an Olympian. From the Olympic Trials all the way to New York, where the Olympics take place, Percy is faced with trials, friendships, and too many twists to count. My first story...Hope you enjoy! Rated K :)
1. Chapter 1

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Percy groaned as he turned off his alarm. One of the hardest parts of being a great athlete was all of the time it consumed. He especially hated

waking up early. He pulled on his Speedo and put on sweat pants and a muscle shirt. Grabbing a blueberry protein shake, he headed out the

door. Today was going to be a long day.

Percy briskly crossed the street, taking a swig of his shake. He nodded at the lady at the front dest of the REC center. She smiled back, a little

star-struck. His coach, Chiron, was waiting by the Olympic-sized pool.

"Okay, Perseus, today we're going to start with you swimming a mile. Then you'll do ten 50s, all under 50 seconds. Then we'll move on to the

butterfly kick. We'll end with five 400s and a ten minute cool down. Then you can hit the weight room."

Percy cringed on hearing his full first name, and that caused him to zone out a little. ADHD will do that to you. Oh, yeah, I guess it's important

to mention that he was training for the Olympic Trials, which were taking place in 5 days. Percy, at only 17, was just that talented. He was an

excellent swimmer, and people were already placing bets on him winning gold in many events. Percy closed his eyes, fantasizing the crowd-no-

the _country_ chanting his name. With that thought, he dove in.

After his workout, Percy headed over to work. With his talent and popularity, one would think that he could get a better job than, say, a garbage

man, but that isn't the case. Due to the killer combo of ADHD and dyslexia, he was kicked out of more schools than he could count. So Percy

was left hauling stinky garbage bags around town and barely had enough money to scrounge up a decent organic meal. But that would all

change if he made it into the Olympics.

"Perce snap out of it!" Grover, his garbage man buddy, said, waking Percy from his reverie. Grover had a limp (which he refused to explain) and

was a bit of a green-freak. He hated seeing people throw away plastic when it could be recycled.

"Sorry man!" Percy apologized, dumping trash into the truck. "I was thinking about Wednesday."

"Yeah, that'll be great! Just don't forget to give the old G-man a shoutout when you win every freakin' event!" Grover said, hyped.

"Haha, okay, okay!" Percy chuckled.

After work, Percy went back to the pool. Chiron had assigned him an hour long swim with 5 minute pick-ups. Nothing too hard, just a chance to

loosen his tight muscles. When Percy hit the water, it was like another world opened up before him. He loved the way all his muscles worked

together. He loved the way it felt like he was skimming over the water. He scarcely had to take a breath. This was a rush Percy would kill for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short! Also, I'm still trying to figure this out... Take my poll to help me decide about Annabeth! Reviews and ideas are loved!**

Chapter 2

Thalia yawned and stretched. She looked at her alarm, which read 7:52. _Oh snap! _she thought. She'd overslept. Quickly, she threw on sweats and a tank and headed over to the archery range. There was no time for a proper breakfast, so she grabbed a Grab the Gold bar for the road. She ran her fingers through her spiky black hair to make it look somewhat neater than bedhead. Then she biked over to the local range. Her coach, Artemis, was waiting for her.

"Hey Thalia, you're late! Grab your bow. We'll start by practicing accuracy from angles and different distances. Then we'll hit the gym to work on arm strength."

"Sounds good," Thalia replied nonchalantly. Today would be a light day.

After an hour of hitting bulls-eyes from numerous positions, they headed to the weight-room at the gym. She sighed, blocking out the stares. It was no secret that she was going to be an Olympian soon. After bench-pressing and throwing the medicine ball around for another hour, she thanked Artemis and left. She fixed her piercing, electric-blue eyes on a group of immature, wolf-whistling boys. Needless to say, they shut up quickly. She hopped on her bike, and, instead of heading home as planned, headed over to her best friend's house.

Zoe and Thalia had met at an archery competition 10 years ago. They became fierce rivals from the start, as well as fierce friends. No one could predict who would win. No one could understand why they were friends, either. A rivalry like what they had could tear a friendship apart. One day, though, while they were practicing, a stray arrow hit Zoe in the waist, paralyzing her from the waist down. Both girls were devastated. Thalia started to notice depression creeping in on Zoe. She took it as a personal challenge to get the old Zoe back. They would go to the archery range together, where Thalia helped rehab and re-coach Zoe. When Thalia got invited to the Olympic Trials, Zoe got invited to the Para-Olympics.

_Knock knock knock! _

Zoe smiled when she saw Thalia.

"Hi Thals! I wasn't expecting you today! How was training?" she asked.

"It was fine. I just came to say goodbye. My flight to Oregon got moved to tomorrow," Thalia explained.

"Well good luck! I wish I could come! Oh, and I made you something, for good luck," Zoe gave Thalia a small package. Inside was a pin with what looked like a mix between a mockingbird and a blue jay (**sorry for the Hunger Games cheese :) I couldn't help it)**.

"Thanks! I love it!" Thalia said, actually very touched by the gift.

"I'm glad! Now go get 'em!" Zoe replied. "Do it for me!"

Thalia would do anything-_anything_-for her friends.

Nico woke up to the sound of rain. He yawned, looking at the time. 4:34. _Well, since I'm up early, I might as well get some training in,_ he thought. The thunder outside seemed to say, "No! Stay inside!" But, truth be told, Nico liked this weather. It was dark, ominous, and moody, like him. After cooking (more like burning) up some eggs, Nico brushed his teeth and put on his clothes. Grabbing his boxing gloves, he headed out the door. Nico had to sneak behind the dumpster, and sprint down the sidewalk as quickly and quietly as possible. One could say that he lived in the ghetto part of town, but Nico called it the "garden of Hades." It's an inside joke he has with himself. Brushing his wet, shaggy hair out of his eyes, Nico headed to the boxing ring. He had no coach, no formal training. Just a lot of experience. That was what would take him to the Olympic Trials in Oregon, and, hopefully, New York.

"Get ready! In the left corner we have the challenger who goes by the name Ares! And he's facing the champion and soon-to-be Olympian, Nicooooo!" the announcer exclaimed. The cheers of the drunken crowd were deafening.

"Haha! Don't kill him, Nico," said a boy called Bones. Nico shuddered inwardly, thinking back to when he'd slipped...

That day, he'd been jumped twice, beat up, and cussed out. He had lots of anger bottled up. That was his secret to success, the anger and hurt. He'd gone up against "The Angel." Turns out it was a girl named Bianca. Nico wouldn't stop punching, even after she'd gone still. She died less than an hour later. Nico still hadn't forgiven himself. He never would.

_Ding!_

The match began. Nico was a scrawny kid, but he used it to his advantage. He could dodge and parry before his opponent knew what was happening. He ducked, kicked, felt Ares's jaw crack, side-stepped, and punched. Ares was out like a light. Nico, however, hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Next!" he said. It went on like this all day, everyday. No one dared to cross him, and, soon, he'd be out of here. An Olympic medal was all he needed.

**I'm trying to lengthen it! I'm going to need some reviews for ideas (my poll) before I keep writing! Next chapter I'll introduce Annabeth and "the twist." Stay tuned :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm feeling generous. Here's another chapter for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I...don't...own...Percy...J...Ahhh I can't do it! **

**Reviews are loved :)**

Chapter 3

Annabeth was awakened by her father.

"Time to train, get up Annie," he said.

Annabeth yawned, rolling her eyes at her nickname. She pulled on her Spandex and a sports bra and filled up her water bottle.

"Bye, dad, love ya," she called on her way out the door.

She jogged over to the track. Her long-time track coach, Claire "Athena" Williams, had her workout ready. After a 20 minute warm-up and numerous drills, Annabeth started her work out.

"Today, you have a 4800m (3 miles, 12 laps) work out. Each lap should be no longer than 1:15 (5 minute mile pace). Then we'll end with strides and a 20 minute cool-down." (**this workout was inspired by the one I did yesterday! Just Olympi-fied:)**

Annabeth loved running. The burn in her lungs, the strategy it required, and the way you got to go beyond what you thought your limits were. Each race was a surprise.

Athena called out splits to her. A group of goof-off kids stood in the first lane, but her stormy gray eyes were enough to make anyone move.

By the 11th lap, she was drenched in sweat and gasping for air, but she took it as a challenge. She sped up. _Lengthen your stride. Big arms. Steady breathing. Never stop!_ she thought to herself. The lyrics to the song _Hall of Fame_ came to mind.

"Standin' in the Hall of Fame,

And the world's gonna know your name...

You can go the distance,

You can run the mile...

Be champions!"

She smiled inwardly, kicking for the last 200m despite her protesting body. A work out well done. She cooled down, stretched, thanked Athena, and went to work (after putting on proper clothes, of course).

She was an assistant for a big-time architect. She, of course, aspired to be an architect after her go at the Olympics. She admired the way the angles, boards, and force of gravity all worked together. It was nothing less than beautiful.

Her work now, of course, was boring. Full of paper work, copying machine malfunctions, and coffee spills, she couldn't wait for her big-break.

When she walked in the office, she was shocked. The entire staff, it seemed, was crowded into the room. A large banned read "Run Hard Annabeth!"

"Oh my! Oh, I can't believe it!" Annabeth sputtered, speechless.

"We just wanted to send you to Oregon with love." said Drew. "Sadly, we didn't get you any cake. It's not a part of your diet."

Annabeth grinned, still unable to talk.

"Is anyone taping this? The great Annabeth is finally caught speechless!" said Leo.

Annabeth, needless to say, loved her life.

.oOo.

Hatred boiled in him like lava. It was a fire that was always hungry, always burning inside. He was a volcano that had stood dormant for years. Now was his chance to erupt, leaving hollow destruction and ash in his path.

Word had gotten to him. That's always how these things start. The smallest of sparks can set off the most devastating of fires.

He'd heard of a record-setting year. This year, many of the youngest Olympic competitors had shots at the gold. He clenched his fist as the lava inside bubbled within him.

Right now, the world was chanting their names. Soon, however, their names would be chanted for a very different reason. The world would want their blood.

He smiled. Yes, that would finally put out this fire, this pain, and longing. Jealousy, even. There was another feeling there, one he couldn't quite place... One he hadn't felt in a long time...

He brushed his feelings aside, as he had done, even before the accident. He began to get excited, as if it was before a race. _No! There is no race. There will never be one, _he told himself fiercely. His fists were clenched so tightly that they drew blood.

He sighed. The first drop of blood would be followed soon by an outpouring of it.

Blood for blood. Soon, he would get his revenge!

**Dun dun dunnnn! Hoped you liked it! I chose running for Annabeth so it could be in my area of expertise **

**Question of the day: What is the most disappointing book-inspired movie you've seen? Mine has to be Percy Jackson. I can't believe they're making a second one! At least Annabeth's hair will finally be blonde! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm back! I'm not sure how this'll go...I have my track championship tomorrow and I'm super nervous/excited! Please pray for me and my team!**

Percy

Today was the day.

One swim would make or break all that he'd worked for. Needless to say, that was a lot of pressure! He was racing in the 50 freestyle, 200 freestyle, 100 butterfly, and the 400 backstroke.

He ate a very healthy breakfast that consisted of a blueberry protein shake, eggs, and a peanut butter covered bagel.

He went to his rental car and drove to the Olympic Trials. The scenery in Oregon was spectacular. Rugged mountains provided a backdrop for the stunning greenery and dazzling lakes.

The altitude was a bit difficult to get used to, but Percy had strong lungs. He pulled into where he would race. It would either be the beginning of a spectacular chapter in his life, or another door closed.

Percy had decided that, if he didn't make it, he would only take up swimming as a pass-time. He wasn't overly-emotional about loss or anything, he just realized that he had to make an income. If swimming failed, he'd need to get a better education.

He went into the fancy locker room to slip on his racing suit. He got a lot of strange stares, many of them death-glares. He had expected this since he was so young. Apparently this was the year for young Olympic athletes.

He slipped on his swim cap with a large number 8 on it. Great, he was in the 8th lane. Like he needed another disadvantage **(the 8th lane has the most waves from the other swimmers, along with the 1st lane)**.

He stepped up the the diving platform **(that thing they jump off. Idk what it's called)**.

Time seemed to hold still.

5...he took a deep breath

4...the closed his eyes, remembering all the sacrifices it took to get him here

3...he stared at the water, his only real home

2...now or never

1...he dove in

.oOo.

Thalia

Thalia woke up to the pure morning sun on her face. She stretched, yawned, and envisioned what she had to do to win. For Zoe.

After a light but filling breakfast, she began her morning stretches. It was best to be loose in archery.

Leaning forward to touch her toes, a sudden peace came over her. Thalia knew, in that moment, that she had what it took. No matter how young she was, she was a talented archer.

She pulled on her clothes, grabbed her bow, pinned the number 8 to her shirt, and headed out the door. She would be biking to the range. It was a ritual.

The crisp summer air was refreshing. Oregon seemed to beckon all kinds of outdoor activity. A strong gust of wind almost knocked her over. Thalia was appalled.

Talk about the worst weather possible for archery! She grimaced, thinking back to her "weather practices." Those had prepared her for this.

Thalia pulled up to the range, the stares of many following her. She held her head high and fixed her own flashing eyes at them.

The announcer called all the competitors to the range, struggling to shout over the howling wind. It was time to begin. Bullseye or nothing, as Thalia's motto said.

.oOo.

Annabeth

Annabeth woke up to butterflies in her stomach. She sipped out of her water bottle. This was the moment. Everything led up to this **(I'm making myself nervous!)**

She ate her breakfast in silence. Soon, she couldn't take it. She put in her headphones and listened to songs to get in "the zone."

She shakily put on her assigned clothes, pinning the number 8 to her top. 8 was her lucky number because of its resemblance of infinity. 8 was forever.

She hopped into the car, turning up her iPod. The scenery was soothing. Oregon was a nice place, she decided.

She stepped out of her car, taking in the atmosphere. The stadium was packed, and cameras were rolling. This was the track where legends were made.

She stepped onto it, reverently, and began her warmup. Soon, she had spiked up and was waiting for the gun to go off in the mile.

_Bang!_

.oOo.

Nico

Nico woke up. The wind was blowing. The sun shining. And today, Nico knew he wouldn't escape getting hit. He was up against the best. He, Nico, the scrawniest boxer ever with no formal experience, was at the Olympic Trials.

His hometown promised kindness, reverence, even, if he could make it to the Big Apple.

He had to do it.

Reluctantly, Nico ate his better-than-normal meal, put on his clothes, and headed out the door.

It was then that he realized he'd have to walk. He sighed, trudging down the street. He'd be lucky to get there in time.

A car pulled up behind him and honked.

"Hey," the driver, a well-toned man, said, "you're Nico right? The young boxer?"

Nico nodded, feeling out of place.

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride. It's on the way to where I'm going."

Nico did so. He looked at the man. He was blond and handsome. A slight scar was the only thing that roughed-up his appearance.

They drove in silence until the man, who seemed like more of a boy, spoke up. "Good luck today. You're very young to be competing." He flashed a smile. A tight smile.

"Yeah," Nico said, "thanks. Who are you? Are you competing?"

"I would be, but I pulled a hammy while training for the bike. Here, have this. It was mine for competing, but I have no use for it."

It was a shabby watch.

"Thanks, man," Nico said, even though he had no need for a watch. Nico hopped out, still shocked at the man's kindness. Who knew that such kindness existed? Nico didn't.

He looked at the schedule. He was boxer 8.

He stepped onto the ring, looked up at his bulky opponent, and swallowed.

The bell signaled the match. _Ding!_

**Haha sorta a cliffie! Sorry Annabeth's wasn't too good, I'm just that nervous!**

**What songs do you like? My favorite artist is Britt Nicole! I also like "The Champ," "Well Done," "Stronger" by Mandisa, and "Strong Enough" to pump me up! **

**Reviews are loved 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok...so I know it's been FOREVER since I updated and I'm soooooo sorry! I really am! I won't bore you with some excuses and whatnot. Just believe me when I say I'm really sorry! Here's an update, I hope you enjoy :)**

(unknown)

He stared at the TV, which was broadcasting the Olympic Trials. The peppy music and smiling, oblivious crowd hardly bothered him.

He hated to admit it, but he was nervous. Everything was on the line, and if his plan didn't even get to begin, then he'd never get revenge.

Many people were looking at his plan, thinking it was destined to fail. That he was too young.

Too young. He sighed. That was always what had held him back. It almost killed him.

He wanted to prove his, for lack of a better word, boss wrong. If this plan succeeded, he would have the most important part in The Plan.

A chuckle escaped his mouth, which soon turned into psychotic laughter. The public would think that this plan was bad news. But it was only the opening act.

The worst was yet to come! But first, he had been promised revenge!

The TV's noise increased. The boxing match had begun. This match starred the underdog Nico.

He looked, well, terrified. And rightly so. His opponent was about 6 times his size, with bulging biceps and what looked like a 14-pack. It was hard to count.

He threw punches, which Nico struggled to dodge. Nico danced around the ring, trying to get in a solid hit. The big dude turned surprisingly fast, landing a blow to Nico's jaw with deadly accuracy.

Nico stumbled, looking dazed.

With a growl, the man/boy **(bad guy)** turned the channel.

The swimming had begun. Percy used magnificent strokes. Soon, he was taking the lead.

This was good. Percy had a disadvantage with lanes, but he was remarkably skilled. It was as if the water wanted him to win.

Percy flip-turned. During the whole race, he hardly seemed to breath. Percy ended up being victorious.

Good, good. The channel turned. It now mattered not if Percy qualified anywhere else. He just needed to go to New York.

Archery had begun. The range was surrounded by pine trees, but the wind still buffeted the archers, making it difficult to even hit the target.

Thalia raised her bow. The commentators mentioned that it seemed that her bow was aimed too far to the right and would miss the target altogether.

She let the arrow fly, and it curved towards the wood. However, the arrow seemed to right itself in midair and soar towards the bullseye.

With that, Thalia took the lead.

At the track, Annabeth appeared to be struggling. It had to be difficult, running against girls who are so fast.

But Annabeth was fast with something to prove. At the final 100 meters, she was in 5th. She kicked, sprinting for her life. She was in fourth, coming up fast on the girl in 3rd.

It was a photo finish.

The man turned the channel again, now even more nervous.

Nico was looking rough. His nose was busted and he was bruised everywhere. His opponent wasn't looking too hot either, though.

Nico seemed to slip through the shadows, taking advantage of every exposed place his opponent gave him. After a few more blurry minutes, Nico had won. He looked as surprised as everyone else in the audience.

Now, all that was needed was for Annabeth to qualify. He turned the channel one last time.

Elation swept through him. There was the photo finish, with Annie-no-Annabeth leaning in for the close win.

The plan for revenge was going perfectly.

. . . . .

(Percy)

After a blur of excitement and congratulations, Percy finally went to sleep.

He had the most peaceful, quiet, restful sleep of his life.

Not.

Percy dreamed (or, more appropriately, nightmared, if that's a word) that he was in New York. How is that bad? I mean, it's not everyday one gets to visit the Big Apple in his or her sleep, right?

Well, it gets bad. There was this voice. It was deep, but high at the same time. Wait- let me rephrase that. It was deep with underlining cruelty that was slightly high-pitched, like Voldemort.

It was gravely, worn from either shouting, smoking, or underuse. And it spoke to Percy. In his dream. Like, they had a full-on conversation.

It said, "Your victory will end with your loss. You may not know it yet, but your fans will turn on you. So will your country."

Percy cleverly replied, "Who are you and how can you talk to me in a dream?"

"Who am I? It's sad that you have to ask. Soon everyone will know me. And, as for talking to you, you may not realize it, but dreams can be more real than reality."

Percy huffed, "Look, I'm not exactly that smart so can you quit answering me with riddles?"

" Hahaha," the laugh was cold and sinister, "the final answer for you will be death."

**I'm working on lengthening the chapters, but this one was kinda to get everything it to place so the action can begin. It's summer for me now, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow. That's a yay for me, but a boo for you because it means no updates for almost 2 weeks :P Reviews and ideas are loved :D**

**Oh, and also, the House of Hades cover is coming out soon! Yayyyyy! **

**Question of the day: what's your favorite sport to watch? Mine is probably football or track. Roll Tide y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Can I own Perseus Ja-**

**Rick: No**

**Me: Why?**

**Rick: Annabeth owns him.**

**Me: ...**

**_Last time...all of the athletes (Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico) qualified for the Olympics._**

(Annabeth POV)

Annabeth looked down at her watch, which read _10:13. _She still had thirty minutes to burn before her plane began to board. She was at the Eugene Airport waiting to board. She was wearing her respective red, white, and blue USA Olympic sweatsuit and sat next to the other athletes.

The athletes ranged from the young, lithe gymnasts to the bulky, well-muscled shot-putters. Many of the athletes were talking and laughing, and Annabeth felt like a bit of a loner. While the other athletes had competed with and against each other, the Olympic Trials were the first time she had seen many of these athletes.

Annabeth was startled out of her reverie by a young girl with dark hair that contrasted greatly with her bright blue eyes.

"Hey," she said, "I'm Thalia. I'm an archer and I'm only 16 and you look young and also pretty lonely, and I'm lonely too! So I was thinking that we could be lonely together."

Annabeth was taken aback, "Um, Okay... I'm Annabeth, I'm a middle distance runner and I'm 15. Nice to meet you!"

"You too," Thalia replied. "I'm super pumped to see the Olympic village! But I hope we aren't staying in a skyscraper! That could be bad..."

As Thalia trailed off, Annabeth struggled to find a way to tell Thalia that the Olympic village would actually be in the upper floors of the Empire State building. It had been hard enough for New Yorkers to compromise on an area for the Olympic Arena, so tearing down space for a village had been out of the question. As an aspiring architect, Annabeth had been thrilled to get to stay in such an illustrious building. It had never occurred to her that someone might be afraid of heights.

"So," Thalia continued, "I've heard that this is the year for young athletes! The person carrying the flag is 15, like you! He's a swimmer, and his name is Percy Jackson. Oh look-there he is!"

Once again, Annabeth struggled to focus on Thalia's words. She had kinda been staring creeper-ishly at the boy now identified as Percy Jackson. He had messy, raven-black hair (messy in a cute way) and startling sea-green eyes.

"Oh wow. Uhmmmm, so, have you flown before?" Annabeth tried to change the subject when she saw Thalia smirking at her, but she regretted it when she saw how pale Thalia became.

"Yep," she replied, "and hopefully I'll never have to do it again!"

The speaker announced that the Olympians were now boarding.

"Here we go. To New York!"

**runJUMPthrowSWIMliftFENCEshootDIVEdanceFLIP**

(Nico POV)

Nico was officially a loser. He sat sullenly the whole time in the airport, while everyone around him carefully ignored him. During that time, he observed the watch the mystery man had given him, and sighed when he saw it had been broken. He tossed it into his bag. It wasn't like he needed a watch, anyway.

When it was time to board, Nico felt a bit of dread. Who would he sit with? Were there enough seats? Would he get one? Would he have to stand and hold onto a pole, like in a subway? What if he was wedged between two shot-putters? What if he had to pee? What if he fell asleep? Needless to say, Nico had never been on a plane, nor had he traveled Olympian-style.

The seats were large, almost too much so. There were blankets and table areas. Each seat had a private mini-TV and headphones. Wow!

Nico chose an empty row, trying to stay out of the way. Then, of all people, Percy Jackson sat next to him. Yes, Nico knew the name of almost every athlete here. He collected Olympian flashcards, and Percy was such a shoe-in that he had one before the OTs.

"Hey mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"No," Nico mumbled.

"Cool! My name's Percy. I swim and stuff. You?"

"Nico. I'm a boxer." The last fact was met with a blank stare. "I know, I don't look the type, but I'm quick and witty. At least thats what the commentator said."

"Dude!" Percy said, laughing. "That is sick!"

"Not as sick as you holding the flag Friday night," Nico countered. Percy blushed.

"Well, I mean, that's okay I guess, too."

"Dude, it's sick!" Nico said, using his best Percy Impersonation. They laughed.

"What room are you in?" Percy asked. "I'm in 600A."

"Aren't there only 102 floors in the Empire State building?"

"Hmm, who knows?"

"Well, I'm in...600D. That's weird!"

"It's probably special because it's the Olympic village and all," Percy speculated.

"Yeah," Nico agreed lost in thought.

**runJUMPthrowSWIMliftFENCEshootDIVEdanceFLIP**

(Thalia POV)

Thalia's knuckles were white, the armrests of her seat stuck in my vise grip. _I should have driven. Biked. Walked. Anything but this inhuman form of torture,_ Thalia thought. She tells herself not to look down. Cliche, I know. But she has this rebellious streak...Thalia looked out the window.

Clouds. Clouds. Clouds with unidentifiable specks of green and gray below them. _I'm going be sick. I am going to puke in this very nice torture chamber in front of all my fellow prisoners and be humiliated, _Thalia moaned mentally.

"It's ok! Look, there's the floor, right below your feet," Annabeth said soothingly.

"Yeah, but below that is millions of miles of emptiness and very hard earth," Thalia retorted, teeth clenched.

Finally, the airplane landed. Thalia stumbled of the plane, using Annabeth for support once or twice. Okay, maybe the whole way to the limo, with their stuff already loaded.

"This Village had better be underground!" Thalia growled.

Annabeth bit her tongue, but before she replied a man bumped into her.

"Watch it!" Thalia shouted, feeling protective of her new friend.

"Sorry," Percy Jackson replied.

Thalia observed Annabeth self consciously tuck her hair behind her ears and look down at her clothes, even though the female athletes all wore the same thing (except for the sport labeled on them).

_She is so crushing on him,_ Thalia smirked. She would have to tease Annie for it later.

"Oh, no, it's fine!" Annabeth said.

"Okay, good. I'd hate to be responsible for anyone being hurt!" Percy replied.

"Me too! Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a bit of a clutz, so falling isn't foreign to this body."

_Annabeth is probably _loving _that body_, Thalia thought.

"Well, uh, I gotta go. Good luck, just in case I don't see you again!" Annabeth said.

"Oh, we'll meet again, I'm sure. And I would wish you luck too, but you look fast enough that you don't need it," Percy replied smoothly. With that, they went to the Olympic Village.

**Check out my one-shot, Letters! I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry about not updating :(**

**Please review! I'm not sure whether anyone is even reading/enjoying this (minus the two who have reviewed, Thanks!) and dont know whether or not to continue. Please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
